kc_undercover_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking Free
Breaking Free is the second-to-last episode of Season 3 of K.C. Undercover. It marks the first appearance of Avery Martin, the Cooper kids' cousin. Plot Summary When the Coopers hear an alarm going off at the Organization, Erica and Richard tell them that their cousin Abby, has broken out of prison, and broke Sheena out too, but she must have had a little help. They find out the Martin girls plan to break their parents out and take over the Other Side. Cast Main Cast * Zendaya as K.C. Cooper * Veronica Dunne as Marisa Miller * Kamil McFadden as Ernie Cooper * Trinitee Stokes as Judy Cooper * Tammy Townsend as Kira Cooper * Kadeem Hardison as Craig Cooper Recurring Cast * Rick Hall as Agent Johnson * Rick Fox as Richard Martin * Kara Royster as Abby Martin * Zoey Miller as Avery Martin * François Chau as Zane Willis * James DiGiacomo as Petey Goldfeder * Jaime Moyer as Mrs. Goldfeder Special Guest Cast * Jasmine Guy as Erica King * China Anne McClain as Sheena Continuity * This episode brings back the Martins, who were last seen in Family Feud. * Events of Brainwashed, Trust No One, Family Feud, and Coopers on the Run are mentioned. * References to Family Feud and Coopers on the Run are made in this episode. ** At one point, when Sheena is talking to herself, Avery asks her sister if she “ever found that scalpel,” presumably so she can cut her ears off. This is a reference to the episode Family Feud, in which Abby says she is “looking for a scalpel so I can cut my ears off.” ** In addition, Sheena asks herself “Where do you think they get all this hostility from?” Which is almost exactly the same question Erica asks about Abby in Family Feud. ** Avery quotes Sheena’s line from Coopers on the Run, “I’m from Canada. Home of maple syrup, Celine Dion, and deadly hired assassins,” except she changes the word “assassins” to “psychopaths” (a change that is quickly corrected by Sheena). So, she ultimately decides on “deadly hired psychopathic assassins.” Goofs * In Family Feud, K.C. says to Richard and Erica that Abby is their only daughter and they don’t say anything. However, in this episode it is revealed that this is not true. However since pretty much no one knows Avery exists, it is assumed that Richard and Erica wanted to keep her a secret. Trivia * This is the first appearance of Avery Martin. * This is the third appearance of Sheena. * After she is helped out of Sheena’s duffel bag, Avery makes a comment about heavy baggage. Heavy baggage is a term that means someone has a lot of problems, so by saying “I know you’re used to heavy baggage” Avery is basically calling Sheena crazy, while at the same time referring to the literal heavy bag (the bag with Avery inside it) that Sheena had been carrying. * It is revealed that K.C. does not have social media, and her parents’ reasoning is that she is a spy, so she can't be all over the internet.